Two Worlds Collide
by Shoppingdiva
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a spoiled, bratty, hotel heiress who clearly needs to get a life. But then Gabriella's perfect life gets interuppted when a poor family comes to move in with them and will a certain blue eyed boy help her get a reailty check or not?.
1. Things will never be the same

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Disclamior: I don't own anything except the plot and unfimular characters also i don't own chef paulo.**

**A/N Hey, this is a new story that I wrote and I really hope u like it because I worked really hard on this one and I know there are probably a lot of titles like Two Worlds Collide but I couldn't think of anything original and the title seemed to fit in the story so well. So Enjoy!!!.**

"Gabriella!" Gabriella's mother called out as took a bite of her omelet.

16 year old Gabriella Montez stepped into the dining room table in her cheetah printed halter dress with her hair tied up in a up do style. "Yes, Mommy?" She answered in a polite smile.

"Sit down and have some breakfast. Your father and I have some big news to share with everyone" Maria announced

Maria Montez was Gabriella's Mother. She was a giving, caring, understanding and loving woman. She looked like Gabriella but a older version of her. Maria worked as a brain surgeon and earned tons of money. Their mother- daughter relationship isn't exactly what you call close. They hardly ever talked to each other unless it was necessary due to Gabriella's diva attitude.

She sat down in her seat, picking up her spoon to take a bite of her omelet that was already placed on the kitchen table for her. "What's the news?" She asked curiously, wondering if the news was good or bad but hopefully it would be good news.

"Do you remember my best friend Jack Bolton?" Greg, Gabriella's father questioned them.

Gabriella's father worked as the founder of The five star Montez Enterprises Hotel. He would usually deal with the hotel's finances, events and business deals. He was the kind of man that was a pushover and obviously very sweet, caring and understanding butalso knew to hold his ground. Unlike Gabriella and her mother. Gabriella and her father have a somewhat close relationship, Gabriella would tell some of her problems to him if it was necessary and the father and daughter talk each night before bed. So she is a bit of a daddy's girl but not entirely. Partly because whatever Gabriella wanted, he gave it to her, even if it was pricey he would do anything for her but not this time around.

"Yeah" She answered, wondering what has Jack got to do with the news.

"Well, Jack works at McDonalds and his wife Lucille works at Wal- Mart but then Jack got fired and Lucille quit her job because she wasn't getting enough money" He explained.

"What does their jobs have to with the news?" Nine year old, Matt Montez questioned.

Matt was Gabriella's little pain in the butt brother. He loved to annoy her with her pranks, teasing and anything a boy could think of. So you could say the two didn't go along very well. He was a very devious, nice, fun boy at the same time.

"Well, I wasn't finished yet," He answered before continuing. "So now their jobless and couldn't afford to buy food, water, clothes and couldn't keep with the car bills and then they lost their house which means their living up on the streets. And I didn't want them to live like that especially when they have two kids, a daughter and a son without education since they couldn't be able to afford anymore education so I asked if they wanted to move in and they said yes" He finished.

Gabriella couldn't process the words in her mind. The idea of a poor family living in his house freaked her out. What if they were one of those hobo's that lived inside a trashcan next to a motel and the hobo's just go inside and touch people's hair and just randomly go inside the room without asking. Okay, maybe she was overacting and got that hobo idea from that Hollywood episode of Icarly, but still……

"Yes, finally I could have a boy around that could play sports and video games" Matt screeched in excitement.

"Hey, what about me?. I can play videogames and basketball" Greg asked his son pouting.

"Yeah, but your too old" Matt answered cooly

"Well" Greg said, jokingly.

Three family members laughed as Gabriella glared at her own brother. "I don't see how your not angry about this" She hissed angrily.

"Unlike you, I'm not a spoiled, shallow and a Paris Hilton wannabe" Matt sneered.

Gabriella raised up her hand and turned it into a fist. "You bastard!"

"Hey, hey, hey, no fighting in this house" Maria shouted.

Gabriella slammed her fist on the table loudly in frustration. "Fine" She mumbled.

"Now, since this is a five bedroom house, Gabriella is going to have to share her room with Jack's daughter and Matt is going to share his room with Jack's son" Maria announced.

"And that's even better" Matt grinned.

No way, Gabriella was not going to share her room with a girl she hardly even knows. How awkward and annoying would it be?. The girl could be annoying like her little brother now that would just be very horrifying.

"Mother, why can't the family share the guest bedroom together?" She asked calmly.

"It has only one bed and it wouldn't be fair if two of the family members had to sleep on the floor" Maria answered calmly.

"But we don't even have two extra beds" Gabriella tried to reason.

"Which is why we're bought two extra beds" Greg replied.

"Since, your both going to share a room, we decided to have your own side of the room and the girl is going to have her own side of the room which means you have to take off some of your stuff in your room" Maria explained.

"Oh, don't tell me that she's going have the second closet" She groaned then looked at her parents trying to find the answer but their looks said it all. She groaned. She couldn't believe it, not only is the family moving inside their house but Jack's daughter was going to take the other side of her room and not to mention her second closet.

"What am I going to do with my other clothes?" She asked getting angry.

"Easy, give them to charity or try to fit them in your closet which probably won't fit, judging by the enormous amount of clothes you have" Matt snickered.

"Not funny" She snapped.

"Oh, yes it is," Matt smirked. "Gabriella Montez finally doesn't get her way"

Gabriella smacked her brother's head. "Moron"

"Spoiled princess"

"Bastard"

"Ugly face"

"Ughh"

"Okay, guys enough" Maria tried to calm her kids down from their fighting.

"This isn't fair" She clenched her teeth.

"I know honey, but your just going to have to adjust to the idea of having another family living in this household" Greg told her.

Just then a car's horn honked repeatedly and repeatedly. Gabriella glared at her parents. "That's my ride" She said with her teeth clenched.

"Go and have fun" Maria waved dismissing her daughter from the house.

"We love you" Greg added.

"Right back at you" She muttered as she got up from her chair and left the kitchen.

She grabbed her purse and threw the door open and walked outside. It was a bright, sunny morning unlike Gabriella's mood was filled dark gray clouds. She glanced at the pink convertible that belonged to her best friend Sharpay Evans.

She placed her ray bans in front of her sparkly, chocolate brown eyes. Maybe a day of shopping would do her good.

Gabriella walked and opened the car door then slammed it shut. "Hey" She mumbled.

"Why so down in the dumps?" The blonde haired girl questioned curiosity getting the best of her.

"My parents are inviting poor people to come live with us" She answered glumly.

"Ew" A dark-skinned girl that was sitting in the backseat of the pink convertible scrunched her nose in disgust.

"I know and you know what the worst part is?" She asked groaning.

"What?" The girls questioned curiously.

"I'm forced to share a room with a girl I hardly ever know and I have to give my second closest to the girl also. Which means I don't know how only 1 closet could fit all of my clothes" She whined.

"Well, I could let you bring your clothes into my fourth closet, trust me I have like two other closets that I hardly even use" Sharpay suggested.

Gabriella broke into a smile as she hugged her friend. "Thanks, Shar, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Ahem, what about me?" The girl in the backseat asked.

Gabriella laughed and reassured her friend. "Of course, TayTay, I don't know what I'd do without you too"

"Good, cuz you better be" Taylor huffed which caused them to giggle.

"Okay, girls, enough chitchatting and let's get this show on the road" She perked up and began to pull our of the drive way.

Seriously, she wouldn't know what to do without them. Taylor and Sharpay were best friends since the kindergarten and been friends ever since. Sharpays's mom was a designer and her dad worked owned a bank so that's how she got all the money from. She was the most straight forward and also dramatic of the group and just like Gabriella she loved to sing, act and of course shop. But of course, she had a attitude like Gabriella but only a little. Taylor was the wise of the three. Of course she loved to shop but she also knew not to spend on useless things like Sharpay and Gabriella. She was kinda mean but not mean as Gabriella and Sharpay. She also excels in school like Gabriella but wouldn't do nerdy activities. She hopes to own her own school one day.

Now, herself, was the most bubbly and the meanest of the group. She was pretty cold-hearted at times but could be extremely sweet when she wants to be. She was the most wanted girl in school, every boy wants to date her, every girl wants to date her. She was pretty headstrong and strives what she believes in and when she doesn't get her way, like Sharpay she manages to get her own way.

"We're here" Sharpay announced picking up her pink sparkly handbag. She was wearing a pink sparkly outfit. Her outfit consisted of a pink hat, white sleeveless sweater with fake white fur and to match her outfit she had on white boots and to finish off her look she had perfectly curled hair.

Gabriella got out of the car door, slamming it shut behind her. "Let's go girls"

"Ready?" Taylor questioned Sharpay. Who wore a red mini dress and black heels to finish off her heels.

"Ready" Sharpay confirmed, nodding her head.

The three girls wrapped their arms around another's back and walked inside the mall.

As they stalked off to their favorite story, boys whistled and girls stared at them in jealousy.

But the three just simply shook it off and avoided them. When the three arrived at the store, Taylor noticed something. "Oh, look a sale"

"Excellent, now that's what I'm talking about" Gabriella cried out, clapping her hands in excitement.

Soon, the girls were flipping through the clothes like it was no tomorrow.

"Let's wear matching outfits for the first day of school on Monday" Gabriella suggested.

"Fabulous" Sharpay grinned.

"Love it" Taylor agreed.

10 minutes of searching through every piece of clothing in the store and they still couldn't find out piece that the three of them could agree on.

"Oh, girls" Gabriella sang out, holding a mini dress in front of the girls to glimpse at.

The girls turned around and their eyes widened. "That's so cute" Sharpay stated eyeing the piece of clothing.

"A art of work" Taylor nodded in agreement.

Gabriella grinned. "Now off to the shoes and jewelry"

But Sharpay stopped her from preventing her to walk further more. "Wait, only one outfit?"

"Girl, you know 1 is never a good thing especially if you want to start the new school year out in a bang" Taylor told her.

The girls stared at each other before shouting out in usion. "Fabulous!"

The girls giggled and payed for their clothes and went to a different store.

The girls searched the whole mall to find the perfect shoe and a bunch of other clothes till they finally found it at a store called Urban outfitters.

The girls walked out of the mall, wearing sunglasses and carrying ice coffees and also carrying about five or four bags.

The got into the car, slammed it shut then the girls suddenly broke into conversation about being a junior.

"I heard that the we're second to the seniors who get the most coolest field trips ever" Taylor gushed.

"I hope so because last year's field trips were lame" Gabriella agreed.

"How would you know? you didn't go to any field trips last year" Sharpay pointed out.

"Because I thought it was lame and I'm usually right when it comes to field trips" Gabriella laughed.

"Yup" Taylor agreed.

Suddenly a black convertible consisted of hot-looking guys appeared next to the pink convertible. The boys whistled.

"Hey" A boy shouted as he flashed a grin trying to get the girls attention.

"Are you serious?" Taylor laughed.

"Heeyy" Gabriella shouted back flashing her gorgeous grin, messing with the boys.

"Your sexy" The guy winked.

Gabriella burst out laughing. "Aw, look at him. He actually thinks of getting a chance to go out with me"

"Sorry, boys, no can do" Sharpay said sticking out her tongue.

The girls laughed and finally clamed down a few seconds later. The girls did their signature hair flip and smiled at the same time towards the boys. "Nice try, but too bad your chances are 1 to zero"

The boys looked devastated. "Damn"

"Buh bye" Taylor waved flirtingly.

As soon the light went green, the car sped off out of the boys sight. "I don't think Chad nor Zeke wouldn't be happy about this when he hears this" Gabriella smirked.

"So will Taylor" Taylor smirked.

Gabriella giggled. "Fair enough"

After the girls laughter died down, Gabriella cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Gabi, come home. You need to clean out your half of the room" Greg ordered.

"But Daddy" She whined into the phone.

"No buts, Gabriella. Now its time to take your butt into the house this instant" Greg ordered.

"Fine, see ya in a few" She rolled her eyes as she snapped her phone shut.

"What did your dad want?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Daddy wants me to come home so that I could remove stuff from my room and closet" She answered anger boiling up her body.

"We can help you, if you want" Taylor suggested.

Gabriella shook her head as she began to calm down. "No thanks, you really don't need to that for me"

"But, we want to," Sharpay cut in. "We can't let our girl face the attack of the bedroom alone"

Again, Gabriella shook her head. "Nah, its okay, I can have my servants do it for me"

"Gabriella Mare Montez, we're going to help you weather you like it or not" Taylor screeched.

Gabriella sighed as she twirled her dark locks. "Fine"

"Yay!" Sharpay squealed.

"You guys are the best friends that any girl could ask for" Gabriella broke into a grin.

"Wish, we could say the same for you" Taylor joked, smirking.

"Hey" Gabriella replied, slightly offended.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, Gabs," Taylor giggled. "Your truly are a great friend"

"Aww, thanks you guys" Gabriella responded.

"Guys, this mushy thing has got to stop" Sharpay stated, her brown eyes focused on the road.

She smiled as turned her head to face…her house. She groaned as she hit her head repeatedly. "Why me?"

Sharpay smiled. "Don't worry, girl. Things could get better"

"I hope your right" She mumbled as she got herself out of the car and into the house with her friends trailing behind her.

"I'm home" She shouted as she went upstairs to her bedroom.

Gabriella threw her bedroom door open and walked inside her room. "Okay, so where should we start?" She asked her friends scanning her large room.

Just then a small black furry dog ran over to Gabriella and barked. She giggled and stroked her hair. "Hey, princess. How were you today while Mommy was away?"

The dog barked and ran away. Gabriella smiled and watched Princess play with her toys before she began to san her room again.

She had a brown canopy bed with golden comforters and had white and gold pillows. She had a brown nightstand next to her bed with a gold sparkly lamp and a picture frame of her boyfriend and another one with her family. On the other side the bed had a book case wall full of books. She had a desk in front of the book case that was part of the wall. She also a brown desk and a comfy leathered chair. The desk contained her red apple laptop and a few picture frames sat on the desk and had only three stairs but not like three sets but only three each stair that led to the main floor which had a cherry hard floor. If you walk to the third left wall then you would walk up three stairs just like where her bed was except it had a big plasma screen tv with a gold couch and a glass coffee table. She also had a mini fridge filled with drinks and a popcorn machine. It had a vase full of flowers to finish up the small living room of the bedroom and there was a white door next to the Tv which led up to a mini hallway that had three doors on 1 left wall and the other left wall and on the back floor had a third one. The first door consisted a closet and then the second one consisted a bathroom and the third one consisted a closet. The bathroom had a glass door walk in shower like you would usually find in master bedrooms. It had a Jacuzzi only 1 sink.

"What am I going to do with the TV, couch and the coffee table" She questioned in fustration.

The girls looked at Gabriella knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Oh, hell no," Gabriella shouted. "I'm not giving up my couch and my coffee table"

"Well, if you put it somewhere else in the room, the room going to look crappy" Taylor stated.

"Ugh, Fine" Gabriella snapped and marched over to the coffee table.

"1, 2, 3" She counted and before she knew it, the girls were lifting it up but as soon as they got to the door. The door was closed shut. much to the girls dismay.

"This thing is fucking heavy" Sharpay moaned.

"It would have been fucking smart if we opened the door before we carried the damn table" Gabriella said gently lifting it down.

Taylor flung the door open and proceeded to carry the coffee table and then the couch.

A total of 1 hour later. Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor collapsed to the floor. "That was soo heavy"

"I'm sorry, I put you through this shit" Gabriella apologized feeling guilty.

Taylor gave a tired smile. "Its okay. Like Sharpay said, we can't let our girl face the attack of the bedroom alone"

She giggled. "Thanks so much, You know what, why don't I let you go home. You've done enough"

"But before you do that, You have to have some dinner with us" Maria smiled walking into the room.

"Are you sure Mrs. Montez?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I'm sure, I'm sure. Now go phone home" Maria said shooing her friend's daughter away.

As soon as they were out of earshot and out of sight, Gabriella glared at her mother. "I hope your happy" She said dryly before leaving to join her friends.

After dinner, she put the put the popcorn maker and fridge in her side of the room and put the TV in front of the room so that the two of them could view of the TV. As soon as she was done she flicked off the lights and proceeded to go sleep.

_I have a feeling that something unexpected will happen,_ She thought to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

The next late afternoon, Gabriella was on IM chatting with her friends.

_Gabriella: Queen Gabi_

_Sharpay: Ice princess_

_Taylor: Tay's da ruler_

_Ice princess: So are dey dere yet?._

_Queen Gabi: Not sure but I hope not L_

_Tay's da ruler: Aw, don't worry Gabs, jus do wut u do best._

_Queen Gabi: Nd what is that supposed to be?_

_Ice princess: Do ur attitude, duuhh._

Just then the bell rang and Gabriella could hear the door open and could hear talking.

Suddenly a yell could be heard. "Honey, come down here and meet the Bolton family"

She scowled then faced back to her computer quickly typing away, finally shutting it off.

She looked over her dog and stroked it and picked it up in her arms. "Come on Princess let's go meet the family of doom" She whispered before she made her way down the stairs.

When she finally got to the main hall, She spotted a bunch of suitcases sitting down the hallway. She glanced at the adults talking.

A man had bright blue eyes and brown hair and had a very ugly outfit on. The woman next to her looked pretty and had brown long ringlets and had a ugly outfit as well.

_Ugh, this family dresses so ugly that people wouldn't pay to buy it._ She thought bitterly.

She heard Matt talking to someone. "You'll like this house, trust me, it has a theatre, pool and a game room"

"Cool, man" A masculine voice replied back.

"Welcome to our home" She greeted dryly in a unfriendly tone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and took a glance at the brunette that stood front of them.

Just then a brown haired girl walked over to her and started gushing. "Aw, cute dog, what's her name?"

"What are you?" She asked in a dry tone but quickly corrected herself. "I mean who are you?"

"My name is Miley Bolton" She answered a light southern accent.

_Ugh, i'm living with a hilbilly._ She thought to herself.

"Well, Miley," She told her. "Rule number 1. DON'T ever TOUCH or even LOOK AT MY DOG" She screamed in a bitter tone.

Miley cringed and looked a little uncertain. "Sorry, didn't think that you would be so bitchy"

Anger boiled up in her body. "Do me favor and stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine" She snapped.

"I doubt that" Gabriella heard Miley mumble.

"I'm sorry about her behavior. Its just that she could be a little hard headed sometimes" Maria apologized completely embarrassed.

"A little, try a lot" Matt exclaimed as Greg shot him a warning look.

"This is my daughter Gabriella, she's the same age as you Troy" Greg introduced him.

She glanced up to find a brown haired boy with the most amazing blue eyes. Gabriella had to admit the guy was pretty cute but had the most ugly outfit she had ever seen in her life.

He smiled politely. "Nice to meet you Gabriella"

"You too"" She faked a polite smile as she stroked the furs of her dog.

"Gabriella, Matt, why don't you guys show them around the house while the chef go fix up dinner" Maria suggested.

"Sure," Gabriella nodded. "Follow me"

Gabriella walked into the living room with the boys trailing behind her. "That's the living room where we do stuff" She mumbled.

"She means is this where we go watch TV, play video games and chillax" Matt explained.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Who did her brother honestly think he was, some cool person. He was far from it.

"Don't try to be cool, cuz its not working" She told her brother.

Troy and Miley laughed as Matt glared at her.

"Anyway, let's go to the kitchen" She mumbled and walked into the kitchen with the kids trailing behind her.

"This is the kitchen where eat" Gabriella mumbled.

"We have potato chips, sodas, popcorn, cheese balls and oh look there's chef Paulo, say hi chef Paulo" Matt replied.

Chef Paulo turned around and grinned at the kids. "Your going to love tonight's dinner and basically every meal we have"

"Good because I'm hungry" Troy joked as he rubbed his stomach.

Chef Paulo laughed. "I must now get back to my cooking and it was nice meeting you"

"It was nice meeting you too" Troy and Miley replied back.

"Let's head out to the movie theatre we have" She mumbled carelessly.

When they arrived at the theatre, Miley and Troy were stunned by how big the theatre was.

The theatre looked like your regular movie theatre, concession stands and movie posters that are currently playing.

"If you want, we could go catch a movie after dinner" Gabriella offered trying be nice as possible. Yes Gabriella Montez felt guilty about treating Miley bad.

"Sure, we'd love to" She grinned.

Gabriella forced a fake grin. "Sounds good"

Later they went into outside the backyard which consisted a basketball court and a pool with a hot tub and of course a patio table.

"Cool, this place has everything" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. "You name it, we got it" She joked.

"I bet you don't have a ice skating rink" He joked.

"Yeah, we do" She replied.

"Really?" Troy questioned in shock.

"No, I'm just messing with you" She teased, giggling.

"Very, funny Montez" Troy grinned.

"Whatever, let's head over to the game room" She said.

After the game room, they were finally getting the suitcases up.

"You only have one suitcase and 1 backpack " Gabriella stared at her.

"Yeah, we can't afford that much clothes since we're poor" Miley said sadly.

"I'm so sorry about that" She apologized feeling bad. She was very fortunate that her family had alot of money.

"Its ok, now I wanna see the room of ours" Miley said getting excited.

"Fine" She grumbled.

They ran upstairs and Gabriella flung the door open. She let her dog run inside the room and walked inside but only to find Miley standing there looking shocked with her mouth hanging open.

A annoyed Gabriella pulled her into the room and slammed it shut behind her.

"That's your side of the room and do me a favor and don't touch my things and just stay in your side of the room" She pointed to Miley's side of the room carelessly and walked over to her bed and picked up a magazine and began flipping through it.

"This room is awesome" She shouted.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Your acting like you've never seen this this before"

"That's because I've never seen this before" Miley replied back and set her things on her bed.

She closed her magazine and began to set down the rules. "Since your living under my roof here are a few rules you need to know follow. Number 1. No touching my things. Number 2. Don't be in the room when my friends are over. And lastly don't be such a annoying bitch like my brother"

"Your brother's not a female dog" Miley reminded.

"Exactly" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella and Miley, its time for dinner" Maria called out.

Gabriella sucked in her breath knowing that things will never the same.

**A/N ok, I know crappy chapter but I promise you the next chapter won't be fast paced. And this story will get more interesting and you'll get to see more of Gabriella's attitude so stay tuned. Anyway please tell me what you think by reviewing.**


	2. This means war

**Two Worlds Collide.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?.**

**A/N Thank you for the only 1 review I got from the last chapter. But please next time can you please review?. I need some feedback and I accept constructive critsem. But other then that…enjoy!.**

She walked into the kitchen early that morning. Today was the first day of school, she was excited, awaiting to see what the school year awaits her.

The smell of eggs, bacon and coffee thrilled her. Maybe a good breakfast would wash away her problems but she knew better that it wouldn't.

She set herself down and forced a polite smile on her face. "Good Morning everyone"

"Morning, Gabriella, are you ready for the first day of school?" Lucille questioned, her brown eyes glazing at her.

Gabriella nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be"

Just then Miley walked into kitchen much to Gabriella's dismay. "Good Morning" She greeted placing a kiss on each adult's cheek.

She looked up and down at Miley's outfit. Her outfit was freaking retarded. Who only wears a white plain -t-shirt to school, apparently no one except that loser.

"Morning, Gabriella" She greeted in her happy tone.

She smiled politely not really giving her a reply. She twirled the fork in her plate. Thoughts of Miley at school, she would totally ruin her reputation and the thought of that seemed to horrify her.

Just then Troy and Matt walked into the room. "Morning, everyone"

"Hey" Everyone greeted back except Gabriella.

"What school are we going to again?" Troy questioned, his eyes fixed on the beauty brunette.

Unfortunately, She was too swirled in her thoughts to notice him asking her a question. "Gabriella!" He shouted trying to get her attention as he sat himself down the table.

"What?" Gabriella asked in a dazed tone.

"What school are we going to again?" He repeated himself as took a bite of omelets "This is really good"

"Say that to Chef Paulo and he'll make you dozens of those" Greg joked.

Troy laughed. "I don't think I won't be able to finish it all"

"No one will, that's for sure" Matt chuckled.

"Ahem" Gabriella coughed as everyone turned her attention. "I'm done, I'm going to head to school"

"No, sit down and wait for Miley and Troy to finish up because your going to take them to school with you " Maria informed her.

This angered her, she wouldn't' be caught with those hillbillies, let alone talk with them. "No Mommy, I won't " She tried to keep herself from exploding.

"Gabriella Maire Montez, don't give me your attitude" Maria shouted getting really annoyed with her daughter.

"Fine," She said in a low, bitter tone as she said sat herself down. "Hurry up because I don't want to be late picking up the girls"

"Why?" Troy asked with his mouth full of food.

"Because I said and don't eat with your mouth full, you look like a idiot" Gabriella scolded in a harsh tone.

"Harsh, someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed " Troy teased hoping the nicer Gabriella would come out.

"Hijjo bastardo" She shouted in Spanish.

Troy raised his eyebrow. "Don't' call me a bastard, I'm far from that" He stared at her not believing how much this girl needs help. Probably everyone at this school was scared of her and someone needed to step up to her plate.

"Whatever" She mumbled angrily crossing her arms.

"That's it Gabriella, one more word out of you or I'm going to take car away from you forever" George yelled at her, not taking anymore of her attitude and hoping his consequences will turn her good for the better.

"I'm done, bye everyone" Troy said as he scarfed up the last few pieces of food on his plate.

"I'm done too" Miley informed them showing off her empty plate.

"Okay, have a great day at school and Gabriella, we love you" Maria told her.

"Love you too" She mumbled getting up from her seat to head out of the house.

She stepped out of the fresh air with the hillbillies trailing behind her.

The chuffer opened the limo door as Gabriella shuffled herself into the limo.

"Dang, you got everything" Miley exclaimed.

"Of course, which is probably why she's acting such a bratty bitch" Troy mumbled to himself.

She ignored the hillbilles and flipped her phone open and began texting her best friends.

"So, what school are we going to?" Miley asked curiously.

"Why are you acting like a four year old?" She shot back.

"Its not her who's acting like the four year old its you" Troy defended his 14 year old sister.

"Whatever, I really don't have the time to talk to a four year old right now" She mumbled as she looked at the window to realize her best friend walking towards the limo.

Gabriella gave the hillbillies the go to the backseat look. They sighed and went to the backseat.

The limo door swung open and a squeal followed. "Oh my gosh, this is our first day of being juniors what lies ahead will remain with us forever and ever"

Gabriella's grouchy face turned into a smile. "Relax, Tay. Its only the 1st day and your all hyped up"

Taylor slammed the car door as the limo rolled off towards the next house. "Um, yeah. Think about think it. So much has happened last year and yet what will this year?"

"Hell, I think" Gabriella replied back secretly talking about Troy and his little sister.

"Gabs, be nice and why are you being so mean when they did nothing to you?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"No comment, bitch" Gabriella replied typing into her phone.

"Ok, lesbian," Taylor played along. "So, what's next in our agenda?"

"I don't know and I don't keep track of our plans, you" Gabriella reminded her.

"Oh, right, hey, look, Sharpay's here" Taylor pointed out the window.

Just then the door swung open and Sharpay went inside the limo. "Hey, bitches"

"Hey, bitch" Gabriella and Taylor replied in a mono tone as they typed on their cell phones.

Back at the backseats, Troy and Miley were amused by the girl's behavior towards each other

"What friend calls their friend bitches?" Miley whispered.

"Apparently them" Troy whispered back enjoying the show that was played out in front of them.

Meanwhile the girls were talking excitedly about their boyfriends.

"If Chad calls me Hot Tay once more I'll scoop him up and throw him in the bottom of the ocean" Taylor snarled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "He's being affectionate to you"

"I don't like being called hot, I feel that its sort of offensive to me but I'd rather be called beautiful or I'm the most breathtaking girl or something like that" Taylor sighs.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Tay, your seriously beautiful, don't believe the shit that people gossip about you all the time"

"Ha, this must be Gabriella's first feeling" Troy said loudly.

"It'll be your last feeling if you don't shut your little poor mouth" She said sharply.

"Ouch," Miley glared at her. "Just because you get everything you want doesn't mean that you have be so bitchy towards people"

Gabriella snorted as she did her signature hair flip. "Whatever"

The limo came to a complete halt. The chauffeur took off his seatbelt, got out of the limo, opened the door for Gabriella and her friends to come out.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and grinned towards her friends. "Junior year, here we come!"

Gabriella stepped into the hard pavement and shoved her glasses, covering her sparkly brown eyes. She took one look at the students and looked back at her friends who stood on either side of her and the three proceeded into the school.

"And so she leaves" Miley grumbled.

The chauffer smiled at them. "She's a pain in the butt, so what?. Don't let her get to you and for sure I like you two better then her, I'll say"

"Don't worry, we won't, right Troy?" She glanced at her older brother who was looking at the window nervously.

"I don't think I'm ready. What if they make fun of me because of my overalls?" He admitted.

"Don't worry, there are some kids willing to accept for who you are. Go find them" The chauffeur reassured him.

Troy takes a deep breath. "I just hope your right"

"Have a nice day at school" The chauffer replied back.

"Have a nice day" The two teens replied back chorusly.

The two teens stepped on the pavement and watched the limo drive away then glancing each other hoping that they could survive the first day of school.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you" Troy told her.

Miley smiled as she pulled him into a embrace. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Troy replied back as he let his fingers through her hair and pulled himself off.

"You'll be okay right?" She questioned.

"Of course, I'll be fine" Troy reassured him.

"Well, okay," Miley said taking a deep breath before she made her way into the school before glancing at her brother one last time, turning back around, walking into the school.

Troy took a deep breath hoping that his first at his new school would go as he planned.

* * *

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Her boyfriend whispered back as he stroked her cheek carefully and delicately unable to take in her breathtaking beauty.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest hearing her boyfriend's heartbeats. "Your heart beats so fast" She whispered.

"That's because I'm shocked that I have a beautiful girl like you" He whispered.

Gabriella smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better. "Taylor" She began.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked concern taking over his expression.

"Hobo's are living with me, its horrible. They have ugly clothes and their a bunch of freaks" She pouted.

Taylor sighed "Gabriella, their human beings that have feelings you know"

"But what if they steal my stuff and food, you know they always steal people's things. They'll get drunk and stuff" She continued in a harsh tone.

"Hobo's are not like that. Their regular people who just don't have homes and money like we do and they don't steal stuff, they just get stuff that aren't owned by anybody in order to survive" Taylor tried to explain.

"Hobo's don't belong here, they belong on the streets we shouldn't associate with them" She pouted.

"Whatever, I'm going off with my friends" Taylor mumbled completely annoyed.

"Okay, but meet me after lunch so we could do our usual, you-know-what" Gabriella called back cheerfully.

Her boyfriend was good at sex and that was the main reason she stayed with him all through last year and another reason was he was popular. To Gabriella, popularity was everything.

What a loser, she couldn't believe that he fell through her act. Gabriella shook off her thoughts and walked through the wild hallways. The hallways were usually crowded and pretty much wild.

Each passing period, you would usually see a fight or a make out session or just people running down the hallways. So you could say it was pretty insane.

She finally spotted her group of friends and walked towards them. "What's up?" She greeted casually, looking at her nails.

"Hey, Gabriella," The afro boy greeted her cheerfully. "Did you buy food with you?"

She rolled her eyes. Seriously, her friend was a complete weirdo and yet she still loved him like a brother. "Chad, your are such a freak"

"But I'm your freak and you know me well, food and I can't live without each other" Chad grinned.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Food are not living things, you idiot"

"But their my first love" Chad insisted.

Taylor glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I mean their my second love" Chad corrected himself.

"Hey, guys" A dark-skinned boy greeted as he walked up to the three friends, holding a batch of cupcakes..

"Hey guys, nothing like cupcakes to celebrate the new school year" The boy said proudly.

Chad's eyes widened and shouted excitedly. "FOOD!"

He ran up to the boy and lifted the lid open and put his head on the cupcakes and began eating it.

Everyone watched Chad amusingly as he scarfed down the cupcakes.

He lifted his head up with frosting and crumbs all over his face. "Yummy" He stated licking his face.

The boy glared at him. "I would've given you all cupcakes but Chad ate em all"

"Does anyone have a napkin" Chad asked randomly which caused everyone laughter.

Suddenly the warning bell rang. Gabriella sighed. "Darbus, here we come"

"Better wipe this off before Darbus pulls a cow" Chad mumbles wiping his face with his shirt.

The five friends sighed and stepped on their heel and went to Mrs. Darbus Classroom.

She sat herself in her seat next to her boyfriend. She spotted her glance Mrs. Darbus drinking her usual green tea.

She wished she had her bodyguards weren't off on Mondays and Fridays because that way she would have everything she needed.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone took their place. "Good Morning, young thespians" Mrs. Darbus greeted.

As Mrs. Darbus droned on and on about something she couldn't care less about. She looked around the classroom to see if Troy was around.

She smirked, Troy wasn't in her class and that was how she like it.

Suddenly a boy with brown hair zoomed in the classroom panting. "I'm sorry, I'm late, I'm new and I kind of got lost"

Mr. Darbus stared at him before nodding. "You may proceed"

"Huh?" Troy's tired face turned into a confused expression.

"What she means is go take a seat, you dumb ass!" Gabriella called out in a harsh tone.

Everyone started to laugh and he turned around fuming. "Whatever, you say, you spoiled, bratty, catty, airhead, bitchy princess"

Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe the new kid talked back to the Ice queen Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella couldn't believe, no one talked to her like that. Well, that was because if someone yelled right in her face she would ruin their reputation or get her bodyguard beat them up. She decided to step up his game.

"Well, look who's talking you poor, ugly, worthless, hobo!" She shot back.

Everyone continued to laugh as Troy shot back. "Nothing you could say offend me because I only get offended by things that make sense"

The class laughed especially Mrs. Darbus. Gabriella sunk low in her seat unable to give back another comeback. She couldn't believe that he stooped up her level nobody else was good at making comebacks except her and this was the first battle she lost and it was even more embarrassing because it was in front of the entire class.

Who did he think he was?. A popular kid?. Not even, the way he dresses won't make him popular. She watched kids give him a pat on the back saying. "Finally, someone stooped up to her level"

Her hands turned into fists, wanting to punch the Bolton kid in the face so he could come home crying to his mommy. She wanted to show everyone that he was stronger then her.

Thankfully the bell rang and she zoomed out of the class and waited for Troy so she could win another battle.

"Ahem. Bolton" She stomped her foot impatiently and in anger.

He sighed as looked at her. "What do you want?"

"Did I give you permission to talk?" She asked him angrily.

"Are you talking?" Troy questioned pretending to be confused.

"Very funny," Gabriella snorted. "That stunt you played in class is very immature"

"What are you talking about?. Troy rolled his eyes. "You're the one that's acting very immature"

"I'm not acting immature you are" She snapped.

"How"

"…."

"Exactly"

"Why don't just go outside to play hide and go fuck yourself"

"Whatever, maybe if you stopped being so mean and bratty then maybe I wouldn't act so immature"

"I'm not mean, your just a sissy" Gabriella snorted.

"I may be a sissy but at least I'm not a rich and mean girl that everyone secretly hates" Troy shot back.

Gabriella crossed her arms and whispered darkly. "This means war"

"Ugh, fine I'll play your stupid war. Well, only because nobody ever stands up to you and it should be about time, somebody did" Troy snapped getting really annoyed with her.

"Fine" She said sharply.

"Fine" He mimicked.

They both stared each other, turned around then Gabriella stomped off in the right direction while Troy stomped in the left direction.

But Gabriella realized she was heading to the wrong direction as well as Troy.

"My class is that way" She pointed to Troy's direction.

"My class is, well, I think its that way" Troy said pointing his index finger towards Gabriella's direction after reading his schedule.

The two stomped towards each other's directions. East High doesn't know what's coming towards that is a war.

A war that won't be pretty.

**A/N. Ok, this not how I imagined the chapter to turn out but the chapter did turn out okay, I guess. So do what do think of the characters?. As I progress through the next chapters, I'll develop the characters even more in the coming chapters. Anyway, you won't see Troyella fluff in a while but you will soon. If anyone would like to give me idea's suggestions, questions then please do so in you reviews. Thanks. Btw, please vote for Zac Efron for movie actor music/dance and Vanessa Hudgens for choice movie actress music/dance and High School Musical 3 for the third and final time with the orginal cast (tear, tear, sniffle,sniffle) Don't forget to vote Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens for the hottie award. Wouldn't it be cute to see both of them together on stage winning the male and hottie award. Since, you know they are a cute couple of course.**

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!.

Thanks!.

ShoppingDiva


	3. Payback is sweet

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Disclaimer: I don't hsm…nuff said.**

**A/N I want to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter, it means so much to me!. So without further ado…here's chapter 3..enjoy!.**

Matt laughed as Troy smirked. "Seriously, man, I should have been there" He exclaimed later that afternoon in the living room which was occupied by Troy, Gabriella and Matt.

"Yup, it is about time that the queen of mean should be stood up to" Troy snickered as he laid lazily on the couch.

Gabriella sucked in her breath angrily. She definitely remembered this morning's incident. That was one incident that she'll never forget. Nobody messes with her and gets away with it. In fact, ever since freshman year, nobody even bothered to mess with her.

It all started when Gabriella was teased because of her prissiness which definitely ticked her off. So, what did she do?. She told her bodyguards to beat the heck out of the person. Let's just say that the girl never spoke to her again and made a restraining order against her. Yup, it was that bad.

She started at the blue eyed brown haired boy. What could she do to embarrass him?. Suddenly an idea struck through her head. It was a perfect idea, now all she had to is just find a hot glue gun. Now where she could find one.

Gabriella remembered her friend Chad Jason Cross had a hot glue gun. Perfect. Now all she had to do was get Jason to give her his hot glue gun, get Mrs. Darbus to get out of her room before homeroom started.

It really didn't seem that hard. Yes, she finally cooked up a plan that could make Troy a cool kid to a kid that was a laughing stock of the school.

* * *

Early, the next morning Gabriella walked through the school's patio with her two bodyguards behind her.

"Thank you" She grinned as the first bodyguard handed her a latte.

"Thanks" She said again she was handed her paperwork from the second bodyguards.

She was satisfied because her bodyguards were available to give her the things that she needs as well as have them do her homework for her. The 1st bodyguard opened the door for her as she thanked him, walking inside the school.

As she sashayed through the hallways, students backed up the lockers, other students just ran away, trying to avoid her wrath. It made sense to not get the queen of mean angry. Especially with her bodyguards trailing behind her.

She sipped her latte as she twirled around so that everyone could get a view of her outfit, loving to show off her wardrobe. To her, it made perfectly clear, to show who's boss of the entire school.

"Hey, Jason," She greeted as she made her way towards his locker.

"What's up," Jason greeted back, "So, I got it"

"Good," She smiled before turning her face into a serious face, switching her tone into a nasty, demanding tone. "Now, give me it" She demanded harshly.

Jason rolled his eyes. Can't the girl ever be polite for once in a while. "What's the magic word?" He questioned in a sing song tone.

Gabriella growled, losing her temper, seriously, she didn't have to play Jason's games. "Oh, just give me the damn thing"

"Noo, just say the ma-" Jason started.

"Please" Gabriella screamed in a hash tone, completely losing her cool.

"Say it-" Jason was cut off.

Gabriella picked up her hand and slapped Jason's cheek, completely losing her cool. She didn't like being mean to her friends but business means business. If she had to get something done, she'd get nasty in front of her friend in order to get it done, she really didn't mean anything, she just wanted to get it done, not liking things undone. But this time, it was really important.

"Ow, okay," Jason winced as his rubbed his cheek in pain. "Here, you go queen Gabriella" He muttered handing her his hot glue gun.

Her anger and impatience washed away from her body as her bubbly, nice self began to take over. "Thank you so much, Jason, you don't know how much I love you" She squealed giving him a hug.

"Your welcome, " He sighed. "Just don't unleash, the mean Gabriella"

She giggled. "I'm sorry, but business is business"

"What kind of business are you going to do?" He asked curiously, hoping that she wouldn't do anything extremely cruel to anyone. But what's the point?. She'll do it anyway.

She smiled a mischievous smile. "You'll see"

"Oh, this isn't going to be good" Jason groaned.

"Later" Gabriella did her signature hair flip, ignoring his reply, turning around then walking away from him.

"Hold this" She threw lazily at one of the bodyguards who quickly caught it.

She walked over to her homeroom till bam. Gabriella bumped into a large, blonde haired woman, "Sorry" She mumbled.

"Mrs. Montez, can you do me a favor and watch the room for me while I head to the office to go pick up something" The woman questioned her,

Realization crossed her face, realizing the blonde woman was her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus.

"Sure, I'd like to watch your room for you" She nodded in agreement.

"Thanks and bye" She waved goodbye.

"Bye" She faked a polite smile, watching her walk away. As soon was she out of sight, she zoomed towards the classroom, threw open the door, walking inside the room.

She smiled evily. "Perfect"

Gabriella walked over to the front desk where Troy sat yesterday. This morning, she texted Sharpay to order her to make Troy late to class before distracting him. She also texted all her friends not to sit next to her for a important reason, not wanting her friends to ruin the plan and also not wanting them to get caught up in the middle of the prank.

"Glue" She demanded holding out her hand.

The 1st bodyguard placed the glue gun in her hand. She held the glue gun tightly as the bodyguard plugged it in.

Gabriella turned it on, waiting for it to be heated properly. When it was heated properly, she glued the hot glue over Troy's seat.

As soon as she was done, she quickly turned it off, holding out her hand with the hot glue gun in place. The 2nd bodyguard walked over to the switch, unplugged it, walked over to Gabriella and took it away from her hands.

Gabriella quickly went over to her seat, hearing the warning bell. Soon, students poured in the room giving her a shocked glance, it was not like her to arrive early especially before anyone else came in.

She ignored them, twirling her strands and waiting for Troy to come. Mrs. Darbus entered the room hurriedly before muttering a quick thanks to Gabriella.

Seats quickly began to be filled in, no one dared to sit next to her, not wanting to upset the queen in some way. Sharpay zoomed in the room, glancing at Gabriella, quickly giving her a thumbs up then managed to get a empty seat. Suddenly a brown haired boy walked looking extremely annoyed.

_Sharpay must have done a really, really, good job_. She thought to herself as she made a mental note to thank her later.

Troy walked over to the seat, fuming that he had to sit with the school's bitch.

"Is this seat empty?" Troy questioned making sure that Gabriella wasn't saving the seat for a friend.

Gabriella glanced at him weirdly, hatred filling her entire body as she took glance at him. "Duh, and this one will be if you sit down" She snapped.

"Whatever" He muttered sitting himself down.

The bell rang as Mrs. Darbus sipped her morning tea. "Good Morning, young theispans.

She rolled her eyes. Seriously, there was more to life then just theatre. Mrs. Darbus was the type of teacher that needed to go out more often in order to loosen up.

After twenty minutes of torture time, the bell rang and the class was ready to leave her boring, torturing kingdom.

Out of the corner of her, Gabriella watched Troy pick up his notebook and stood up or at least tried. Watching this made Gabriella try to hide her laughter, thinking it was the most funniest thing she ever saw in her life.

She smirked at Troy's horrified face that looked really funny. He tried to sit up again but failed.

He forced his feet up and stood up very slowly, feeling something attached to his butt.

Everyone burst out laughing and stood in their seat, not wanting to miss a thing. Horror crosses his face in realization that his butt is glued to the chair. His face grew red as everybody continued to laugh and point at him.

"Shut up, its not even funny" One of Gabriella's classmates yelled out guessing that Jesse was one his friends.

"Uh, Mrs. Darbus, my butt is glued to this chair" Troy spoke up in an embarrassed tone which caused everybody to laugh even more.

"Oh my, looks like we're going to have to get the janitor and fix it for you" Mrs, Darbus replied back walking over to Troy, trying to pull the chair away from his butt with all her might.

Seeing this made Gabriella laugh really, really, really hard. "If love glue and chairs so much then why don't you marry it?" She joked in between laughter as the class continued to laugh,

"Shut up, its not funny" Troy mumbled putting his down in shame.

"Oh, yes it is, Bolton. She smirked in between laughter. "Payback is sweet"

Troy realized that she was the one that glued his seat. Anger and hatred filled his body. What did he ever do to her that made him seemingly bad to her. Whatever it is, he didn't want to know whatever the reason was.

Gabriella gave him one more smirk before turning around, walking out of the classroom feeling satisfied with her bodyguards trailing behind her.

Sharpay and Taylor ran up to her laughing. "That's like the funniest prank I have ever seen in all this school year"

"Well, that is just the beginning" She smirked misciviously.

Taylor chuckled. "You're a very bad girl, but I think I like it"

"Who doesn't?" Sharpay laughed along.

"Uh, the entire whole school. The ones that aren't my friends," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Amateurs. They'll never learn, will they?"

"Nope" Sharpay and Taylor answered giggling.

"Well, I'll see you later" Gabriella said air kissing them.

"Later, girl" They both replied back.

She stepped on her heel and walked down the hallway with a evil look on her face feeling very satisfied with her work.

* * *

The bell rang and Gabriella went straight to her red two door locker. She opened her locker door. Inside her locker was painted red and had a top shelve, a wall in the middle of the locker which made the locker had two separate sides. The other side contained drawers that contained her make up and accessories. The top shelve contained a big mirror, a perfume, a framed picture of herself, a rectangle shaped glass that contained a picture of her dog Princess. The right side contained a red rack full of clothes. The locker doors had a red, cushiony feel. The left locker door contained a red sparkly mirror. Light bulbs were installed in the locker's ceiling so that was where the light was coming from. Her name was on the top of the locker that had her intials G M in cursive sparkly, golden letters.

She pulled the rack of the clothes, picked up the shaped rectangle glass that had a picture of her dog in it and shook it then sparkles neon colored confetti went all over the place inside the glass, kissed it, placed it back on the top shelf, grabbed a silver, sparkly tiara and placed it on her head. Her fingers went through her hair, fluffing her hair, her knee bending a little, admiring her look.

Suddenly a boy with brown hair, quickly recognizing those ocean blue eyes. She turned around to face him. "What are you, a stalker?"

Troy ignored her question. "That stunt you pulled back there was very idiotic and immature"

"How'd you know where my locker was?" She asked completely ignoring her question.

"I asked Sharpay," He quickly answered. "What did I even do to make you pull a prank on me?.

"Yesterday in homeroom" She answered like it was obvious.

"What the," Troy exploded getting completely annoyed and angry with the girl in front of him. Seriously, someone had to knock some sense into that girl . "That was nothing"

"Oh, see that's where your wrong," She said taking off her tiara. "Nobody ever talks to me like that and if they did, they usually wished they never existed"

"I don't see your point" Troy replied back getting a little confused. As she turned back to her locker.

"Like I said. Nobody ever messes with me," Gabriella explained in a cool tone, putting her Tiara back in its drawer, turning back around to face him, her hand placed on the top shelf and her other hand placed on her waist as she continued." See, I control and own the school and if anybody ever messes with me. They'll either suffer humiliation or get beaten up by my guards. Your lucky that you're living with me or else you'll end up either in the hospital or the nurse office. Daddy wants me to go soft on you"

"Wow, Ice queen finally goes soft" Troy says sarcastically, rolling his eyes, slightly shocked that Gabriella listens to her father after yesterday's morning incident.

She rolled her eyes as she picked her hand up from the shelve and placed it on the top side of the locker door frowning. "You don't get, do you?"

"Get what?" Troy asked getting even more annoyed.

"The fact that my uncle owns this school and if he hears anything about me not being happy with the way the school's turning out then he'll expels a student or fire a staff member and it's a little place I like to call my world" Gabriella explained in a cool tone.

"Wow, you are really spoiled" Troy said rolling his eyes. "Do I really have to do what you say"

Gabriella smiled shaking her head, "Now that you're here, welcome to my world," She slammed the locker door and walked a few steps away and turned around to face him. "Oh and if you stay out of my way and don't bother me then we'll get along just fine"

She turned around back around and stepped on her heel and walked away.

* * *

It was lunch time and Gabriella was at the lunch counter listening to her friend drone on and on about what she did was horrible.

"Gabriella's lunch, please" The 1st bodyguard said.

One of the lunch ladies handed them Gabriella's lunch tray that consisted a bowl of salad, a vase full of red roses, red napkins, red eating utensils, a folded paper that had her name written in it.

"Kels, he's just like the other student that messes with me" Gabriella insisted.

Her friend Kelsi Neilson was a pianist that wore glasses. She is very talented and makes beautiful music and also is a good friend. Unlike Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor, she's an average girl who lives in a average home and doesn't have a rich family that invested in a clothing line or a hotel.

Kelsi rolled her eyes, pushing back her glasses. " Gabriella, if you're really my friend then you'd to this for me. Just please don't bother him. You'll like him when you try to get to know him very well plus he has a rough past and I don't want to see him get hurt"

_Rough past?. That is something that I definitely want to know about_. Gabriella thought to herself wondering how rough Troy's past was.

"Oh please," Gabriella did her signature flip. "Being homeless for the past few weeks is what you call a rough past" She said quoting with her fingers.

"Its a lot worser then you think Gabriella, so please don't do anything mean" Kelsi pleaded.

The two friends walked away from the lunch line with Gabriella walking in front of them, Kelsi was next to her but she was behind, The bodyguards was walking behind Kelsi, standing next to her but in behind with Gabriella's lunch tray in hand. They stepped up the stairs and walked through the cafeteria's balcony.

"You've known him like, for what, two and a half days," Gabriella said. "And now your all buddy, buddy with him and he's telling all your secrets to you. Something's not right, I mean he could be using you for your popularity"

Typical Kelsi to care so much about people's feelings. The two sat in the lunch table where Sharpay, Taylor and Martha were already sitting.

"Gabriella, not everything is about popularity" Kelsi insisted.

Gabriella frowned and gasped along with Sharpay. The bodyguards placed Gabriella's lunch tray in front of her.

"Popularity is everything. Something that you definitely think about every day. I mean,do you really want to be the outcast of the whole entire school, do you?" Sharpay questioned dramatically.

Kelsi shook her head. "Listen, I don't want to burst your bubble or anything but you do realize that everyone at this school pretends to like you and everyone secretly hates you and is scared of you"

She continued. "The reason that there scared of you is because of your bodyguards and the reason that they hate you is because your mean to everyone else and as far as everyone concerned is that Troy's the popular kid in school because he's the only kid that had guts to stand up to you and isn't even scared and is also nice to everyone"

"You mean I'm not popular" Gabriella gasped as well as Sharpay.

But Kelsi, Taylor and Martha rolled her eyes. "You think you do in your own little world but in reality, you're a cruel girl that everybody's scared of"

However, she did not respond to that. Gabriella became quiet in deep thought.

_Yikes, I don't want to be the girl that everybody's scared of. I want to be the girl that everyone is jealous and admires. How dare she say that. She doesn't know anything, what a bitch. Forget her. I'm going to ruin her for saying such things._ Gabriella thought bitterly.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang. Gabriella raced to her locker and threw it open, getting ready to go home.

"Gabriella!" A male voice screeched loudly.

She turned around, extremely annoyed to hear his voice. "What do you want this time, Bolton?" She questioned coldly.

"Are you the one that spread all of Kelsi's secrets to the entire school?": Troy questioned loudly, looking very pissed off.

"What makes you think that?" Gabriella questioned innocently, pretending not to know what she had done.

"Kelsi came to me crying, telling me that you've been spreading all of her secrets and especially the one that she only told you about!" Troy screamed angrily.

She had never seen him this angry before which made it more enjoyable. "What a liar" She said, looking and filing her nails.

"Oh, please, Kelsi told me what she told you during lunch and I'm very sure that you didn't like what you heard and you don't like people messing or saying stuff about you that you don't like. So if you put two to two together then that makes a very pissed off Gabriella looking for revenge for the person that messed with you!" He screeched.

Her chocolate brown eyes scanned him up and down before clapping. "Good work, Troy. Who knew that you could read me so well"

She turned around but Troy turned her around roughly and shoved his face centimeters away from him. "You, Gabriella Montez are the bitchiest person I ever met in my life" He whispered feeling his hot breath on her face.

"Whatever, I've got more things to do," She slammed her locker door. "Toodles"

She walked past down the hallway before she bumped into Taylor, Chad, Jason and Martha. "Sorry" Gabriella apologized.

Gabriella couldn't help but notice that her friends looked very pissed off. Taylor looked like she was about to strangle her.

"I can't believe you did that to Kelsi over one little thing, you bitch," She yelled in right in front of her face. "Seriously, you need to realize that everything's not about you. You are seriously one animal that needs to be controlled"

She was completely shocked but covered her true feelings underneath. Okay, she had to admit that that was something Taylor was most likey to do defend her friends if they had gotten mentally or physically hurt . Unlike Gabriella and Sharpay, she would never do anything to hurt her friends even though her friend said something that was true and wouldn't overact.

She threw herself into Gabriella about to beat her up,. But Martha, Taylor and Chad pulled her back. "Don't do it, that bitch is not even worth it"

They pulled her back and walked away, sending her nasty glares. Suddenly Sharpay and a girl with long black hair ran up to her.

"Don't worry, forget about them," Sharpay hugged her. "They don't understand popularity and Kelsi deserved it, if she was really your friend then she wouldn't say those stuff"

Gabriella broke into a huge smile. "Sharpay, London. You two are the best friends any girl could ask for"

"Wait, your still popular right?" London Tipton questioned. She was the heiress of the Tipton hotel and is like Paris Hilton except way more dumb then you would ever expect her to be and is also known the girl who doesn't do anything at all.

Gabriella giggled. "Don't listen to that bitch and yes I'm still popular"

"Good because I freaked out, I don't want you to lose you popularity" London said in relief.

She laughed lightly, she didn't need anyone else but Sharpay and London for that matter.

Later that afternoon, Gabriella walked into the pool deck and laid herself in one of the pool chairs. She thought about today and was determined that even though she lost a couple of her friends, she'd still want everything to remain fabulous. Nothing was gong to let her down.

Suddenly, her friends ran into the pool deck in their swimsuits. Sharpay and London sat in either side of her.

"So, what are you going to do with Troy Kels?" London questioned.

Gabriella paused for a minute to think then replied. "Redemption"

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Its out with the old and in with the new_

_Goodbye clouds of gray_

_Hello skies of blue_

_A dip in the blue_

_A chaise according to moi_

Out of the corner of her, she quickly spotted one the servants trying to sneak away from with her iced tea.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella demanded then the servant sighed and gave her a glass of a iced tea with a sliced lemon on the glass and a mini umbrella for decoration. "Thank you" She faked a smile.

_She opened her mouth and continued to sing her heart out while holding her iced tea._

_Iced Tea imported from England_

_Lifeguards imported from spain_

_And turkey imported from maine_

Gabriella sat her glass of iced tea on the table next to her then slipped on a pair of big white sunglass over her chocolate brown eyes while Sharpay and London sang the next line. As the three of them singing the next line while Gabriella slipped her sunglasses on

_We're gonna relax and renew_

Suddenly two servants walked over to Gabriella thinking she needed something. However she didn't anything so she dismissed them.

_You-------Go------Do_

_I want fabulous_

_That is my simple request_

_Bigger, better and best_

_All things fabulous_

_I need something inspiring to_

_Help me get along_

_Is that so wrong?_

Suddenly Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and looked at her.

_Fetch me my jimmy Choo flip flops_

_Then she walked over to London._

_I need my tiffany hair band_

_So I can go for a float_

London pointed to where her float was then she grabbed her float and sat on it and began floating in the pool while the two girls swam around her just to make sure she didn't get her wet knowing her very well.

_A summer like never before_

_I want more_

She snapped her fingers then pointed to a couple of magazine giving them a go get it look,

The girls pushed her float towards the end of the float and got out of the pool. Gabriella sat back in her pool deck while the girls went to grab a couple of magazines.

London and Sharpay sang while they proceeded to follow Gabriella's order.

_She wants fabulous_

_That is her simple request_

_All things Fabulous_

_Bigger, better and best_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along_

_She needs a little fabulous_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash, fabulous parties,_

_fabulous fashion, fabulous bling and even fabulous trash!_

_Nothing to discuss_

_Everything's gotta be perfect for me_

Sharpay picked up loads of magazines on her arms, hoping to satisfy her friend while London just watched her. She struggled holding them and giving London a point to go help her while London shrugged not seeing her point and walked back to her own pool deck, picking up a nail file, filing her nails.

She accidentally dropped them, picking them up while singing her the chorus alone.

_She wants fabulous_

_That is her simple request_

_All things Fabulous_

_Bigger, better and best_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along_

_She needs a little fabulous_

_Is that so wrong?_

Somehow, after picking up the mess, Sharpay managed to bring them over, dropping carelessly on the pool chair. London finally noticed the magazines, picked one up and walked over to Gabriella and so did Sharpay.

Sharpay flipped open a magazine and showed her a article of her own self

Gabriella glared at the magazine article of Sharpay,

_This won't do_

She turned her head towards London's magazine article of London Tipton's father about his finances.

_That'a a bore_

Sharpay turned to another page and found a article then showed it to Gabriella.

Gabriella gasped as she looked at the page about her calling her a Paris Hilton wannabe.

_That's insulting_

Gabriella looked at the pool.

I_ need more,_

_I need, I need_

_I need, I need,_

_I need, I need_

_I need fabulous_

Suddenly, somethingcaught London and Sharpay eye, tapped Gabriella's shoulder and pointed towards the person that caught their eye. Her smile widened with exciment and surprise.

_Fablous hair, , fabulous style , fabulous hair, fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile._

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it to make it look perfect, brushing her herself off. She turned her body to face the person, turning out to be her boyfriend Marr and sang the next line

_Oh, I like what I see, I like it a lot._

She stood up from her pool chair and smiled at him.

_Is this absolutely fabulous_

She stood up from her pool deck chair and put her hand on her waist as her friends ran over to her. She turned her head and looked at Sharpay then at London hearing them sing the next line.

_Is this absolutely fabulous_

The girls sang, referring to his body and if he was good at sex because they knew that Gabriella used him as a sex toy.

She watched him walk in all of his glory and saw him wave at him so she returned it back

_Absolutely_

But then noticed his gaze wasn't focused on her, it was focused on something else. She followed her gaze and saw Troy Bolton standing there and smiling with cell phone in hand.

"Not" She shouted with anger flaring in her voice.

Troy turned his gaze hearing the word not.

Her mouth dropped open and took a little uncertain steps backward. What was her boyfriend doing here, waving at that hobo?. A thought struck through her mind. No, they couldn't be, they can't be….friends.

She was too busy in her thoughts too notice someone sneaking up behind her.

Well, she didn't invite him then who did?. She finally realized that Troy had invited him over. Who would invite him over in her house?. Matt was her boyfriend that didn't have any other friendships with her other family members. Well, the only other possible explanation could be that Troy and Matt were in her homeroom or in his other classes and striked up a friendship with each other.

What other reason could there be?. Matt coming over to make out with Troy?, Definitely not!. She was hundred percent sure that he wasn't and besides that was a stupid and mostly a gross reason to think so.

She couldn't even imagine her boyfriend and that worthless hobo actually being friends. The sight made her grossed out. Nobody shouldn't ever mingle with poor hobos, well, at least to her.

Completely stunned, she took another step backward. Out of nowhere, she felt a huge force that caused her to fall in the pool.

"AHHH" Gabriella screamed in a frightened tone.

"Gabriella" The girls and Matt shouted, running over to the pool where Troy was.

A few seconds later, a soaking wet, shocked and a angry Gabriella popped out of the water.

Here she was, all soaking wet and Troy laughing?.

Realizing that Troy was the one that shoved her into the pool, she let out a piercing scream, sputtering and flounding, her legs moving like a fast car, her arms going up and down, up and out of the water, hoping someone would wake her up out of this terrible nightmare.

Matt glared at Troy and he stopped laughing. "Fine, I'll go get her, but you had to admit, that was funny though"

Matt just continued to glare at him. "Fine, fine, I'll go save her"

He dived into the pool and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stop, its okay" Troy mumbled.

"What was that?" Gabriella screamed in anger tone.

"Payback is sweet" Troy grinned at her referring to his chair encounter early this morning.

"Ugh" Gabriella let out in a angry tone and let herself out of the pool, grabbing her boyfriend with her, leaving behind a hysterical, laughing Troy and a amused London and Sharpay.

**A/N like it, hate it?. Either way, I want to know your opion. I just put up with the song so you could get to her character more personally, Oh yeah, I'll be posting outfit pictures of Gabriella, Sharpay and London, I like to pick out character's clothes for some reason. Sharpay and Gabriella are alike in different ways but you'll see throughout the story, you'll notice a big difference in Sharpay and Gabriella. i accidently put the wrong link of London's swimsuit which was Sharpay's bikni so London is wearing a golden bikii in this chapter. Go check out the outfits that Gabriella, Sharpay and London are wearing each time i post a chapter. You'll be superised that they can be so much alike but have diffrent fashion tastes. Tell me what's your favorite fashion style. Sharpay's style, Gabriella' style or London's style the best. Ugh, i love shopping and picking out clothes. Next chapter up next week so look for that but you won't get a chapter from unless i get like five reviews, c'mon people, its not that hard to click the review button and type in your thoughts of this chapter, it can be basically about anything but please if review this chapter don't just type in update asap, that's not what i want to hear, well a little bit but i just want some of your thoughts on my chapters. And whoever reviews, i'll always dedicate and credit the ones who reviews my chapters and the person the person that reviews the most in the next three to four chapters, i'll give you a role in the story, you can be anyone you'll like to be, so for those who want a role in the story then you'd better start reviewing and please specify your role's name, personality, character discription and what do you want for your character to do in the story?. That should be tons of fun for you to do. The rules are to specfify your role in the story and share your thoughts on a chapter and remember. Each chapter, i post, i'm going to post who's leading. Have reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Reviews are like a icing on the cake!. Please share your thoughts on this chapter. **


End file.
